


Expectations

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-10
Updated: 2004-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Taking someone for granted...
Relationships: SB/VM





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [](https://milochka.livejournal.com/profile)[milochka](https://milochka.livejournal.com/)'s Word-A-Day challenge. See, I told you I'd get my word up eventually! It's "invidious".

Worry leads to jealousy. Jealousy leads to anger. And anger leads to hate... Viggo stops himself before he quotes Master Yoda.

Just because Sean wasn't here and didn't leave a note didn't *mean* anything.. He could be out with friends (having fun, without me, a nasty little mental voice whispers)...

Invidious thoughts, breeding worry-then the front door bangs open, and Sean whistles into the living room. Prepared for an argument, Viggo's floored when Sean hands him flowers.

"For you, love... you seemed down earlier."

And all he can do is gape like a fish... and then kiss Sean back.


End file.
